Uji nyali!
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Ketika mengadakan uji nyali, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati walau dengan teman sekali pun. Bisa saja... dia bukan temanmu yang sebenarnya. Ya, seperti yang dialami Ichigo dkk saat uji nyali. Simak ceritanya! RnR please!


Inilah fic ketiga Chappy!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei.

A/N: Disini semua pemainnya anak-anak usia kelas 5 SD.

Warning: Pendek, (Maybe) OOC, AU, dll.

Kalau ada typo kasih tau, ya? -puppy eyes-

***Uji Nyali!***

Liburan musim panas di kota Karakura. Kota menjadi begitu menyenangkan bagi anak-anak yang sedang berlibur pada musim ini. Bermain. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Begitu pun dengan permainan uji nyali yang lazim mereka adakan saat musim panas ini. Itulah mengapa anak-anak berkumpul pada malam hari di tempat angker seperti kuburan, bahkan sekolah mereka.

Seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak yang kini berkumpul di sebuah pemkaman umum kota Karakura malam ini. Ya, mereka sedang melakukan tradisi musim panas. Uji nyali.

"Nah… apa 5 orang sudah lengkap?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Yaa!" sahut teman-temannya serempak.

Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran di luar areal pemakaman, masing-masing memegang sebuah lilin yang sudah dinyalakan.

"Peraturannya mudah… kalian cukup berjalan mengelilingi kuburan. Saat sampai di sebuah makam besar yang ada di paling ujung atau terakhir, kalian harus mengambil sebuah kertas kuning yang ditempelkan di makam itu. Semuanya ada 5 buah, masing-masing ambil satu," ujar Jinta.

Teman-temannya menjadi tegang. Jinta terkekeh melihat kaki Ichigo yang gemetar.

"Masing-masing orang hanya boleh membawa satu batang korek api. Jadi jangan sampai lilin padam, karena hanya bisa dihidupkan satu kali saja," jelas Ikkaku semangat.

"Ayo! Sekarang kita undi!" seru Renji. Mereka dengan tertib mengambil kertas undian yang bertuliskan nomor urut 1-5

'Wah, aku dapat giliran no. 3,' batin Jinta memandang kertas undiannya.

"Wow! Aku no. 2!" seru Ikkaku senang.

"HAH? No.. nomor 1?" Ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Berjuang ya, Ichigo!" ujar Renji mendapatkan undian terakhir.

"Uh… iya!" sahut Ichigo mencoba semangat. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak kali ini.

Ichigo hanya tertegun melihat suasana kuburan yang remang-remang dan sunyi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang agak gemetar, mulai memasuki areal makam.

'Suasananya berbeda sekali dibandingkan tadi siang. Seperti ada di alam lain saja,' batin Ichigo takut.

KRESEK. Terdengar bunyi dari semak-semak liar yang tumbuh disitu.

"Hanya perasaan… bukan apa-apa~" gumam Ichigo menenangkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba.. Whuuuss! Semilir angin menyapu tengkuk Ichigo.

"UWAAAA!" Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga. Lilin yang ia bawa mati karena Ichigo berlari tak tentu arah. Korek api yang ia bawa pun terjatuh.

"Aduh," keluh Ichigo segera memungut korek apinya. Beruntung ia telah sampai di makam terakhir. Sesosok putih lewat tiba-tiba di depan matanya. Memang sekilas, namun sangat jelas.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" lagi, Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga dan lupa membawa kertas kuning yang ada di makam.

"Hh.. hh.. hh.." Ichigo tiba di tempat teman-temannya berkumpul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Takut dan capek menjadi satu.

"Wah.. ternyata kau penakut juga, ya Ichigo? Mana kertasnya? Pasti tidak kau ambil saking takutnya!" ejek Ikkaku senang.

"Sialan kau! Tapi.. tapi… aku melihat bayangan putih lewat di makam terakhir," ujar Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan. Namun, teman-temannya malah mentertawakannya habis-habisan.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Ha.. ha.. ternyata kau lucu juga. Nah, selanjutnya aku," Ikkaku melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai.

Perjalanan Ikkaku berjalan mulus. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Angin bertiup kencang, hingga lilinnya mati. Tapi, dengan santainya Ikkaku menghidupkannya kembali. Beberapa kali bayangan putih lewat di belakangnya, namun Ikkaku tidak merasakan apa pun. Karena memang, indera perasaannya tidak peka. Ditambah sifat bodohnya yang mengira seorang wanita berambut panjang yang duduk di pinggir makam terakhir adalah peziarah yang mampir pada malam hari. Kalian pun pasti berpikir itu adalah hantu.

"Lihat! Tidak ada apa-apa kan?" ujar Ikkaku bangga menunjukkan kertas kuning setelah tiba di hadapan teman-temannya.

Ichigo hanya menggerutu kesal. Jinta tertawa senang, diikuti Renji yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sekarang aku!" Jinta tak kalah semangatnya dengan Ikkaku.

"Pemakaman yang indah! Aku dataaaang!" teriaknya kelewat semangat memasuki areal pemakaman. Teman-temannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya.

Tak ada apa pun yang mengganggu Jinta. Ia sampai di makam besar terakhir.

"Ini kertasnya," gumamnya mengambil kertas kuning yang menepel.

"Ng? Sisa 4? Oh, iya… tadi Ichigo tidak mengambil. Sisanya Yumichika, Renji, dan aku," ujar Jinta.

Dengan langkah santai Jinta berbalik menuju teman-temannya yang menunggu di luar.

Sama seperti Ikkaku, Jinta dengan bangganya menceritakan kalu ia tak mengalami apa pun saat perjalanannya. Menambah rasa kesal Ichigo.

"Selanjutnya kau Yumichika!" ucap Ikkaku.

"Loh? Sudah berangkat ya?" gumam mereka menatap punggung anak itu menjauhi mereka.

"Hmm.. menurutku dia berbeda dari biasanya," timpal Ichigo.

"Iya ya.. biasanya dia yang paling heboh karena sifatnya yang suka nyeloteh kayak cewek itu," balas Ikkaku.

"Lagi pula… dari tadi ia tak bicara satu kata pun," sahut Renji ikut heran.

"Halah… mungkin karena saking takutnya ia sampai tak sanggup bicara," ujar Ikkaku.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Lucu bukan? Membayangkan seorang Yumichika yang takut sampai tak sanggup bicara.

30 menit mereka menunggu, Yumichika tak datang-datang juga. Mereka mulai bosan.

"Sudahlah… sebaiknya kau maju saja Renji," usul Jinta. Renji mengangguk.

Renji memasuki areal pemakaman dengan raut wajah khawatir kalau-kalau Yumichika bersembunyi untuk menakut-nakutinya. Tapi, tidak. Renji sampai dengan mulus di makam terakhir.

"Sisa 2. Tadi Ichigo tidak mengambil. Berarti Yumichika sudah mengambil miliknya. Hanya sisa aku ya?" ujar Renji mengambil kertas kuningnya.

'Sudah kuduga. Pasti ia berniat menakut-nakutiku di jalan,' batin Renji bergegas pergi.

Sedikit lagi. Tinggal 5 meter jarak ia dan teman-temannya. Namun…

GREP! Sesuatu menangkap kaki Renji.

"HAH?" Renji kaget bukan main. Dia menoleh kearah kakinya. Terlihat tangan yang samar-samar menarik kakinya.

"TOLOOOOONG!" teriak Renji takut.

Ikkaku, Ichigo, dan Jinta segera menghampiri Renji. Mereka kaget melihat dua tangan yang menarik kaki kanan Renji.

"Ayooo!" komando Ikkaku, dan mereka tanpa ragu menarik tangan Renji yang sudah gemetar tak karuan.

BLUP! Sosok wanita muncul di permukaan tanah. Rupanya itulah yang menarik kaki Renji. Sosok yang begitu menakutkan dan samar.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" mereka berteriak serempak lalu berlari sekuat tenaga begitu kaki Renji bebas dari cengkramannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Yumichika?" tanya Ichigo sambil berlari.

"Biarkan saja! Lagi pula kita tidak tahu dia kemana!" sahut Ikkaku.

Mereka berlari bersama sampai pusat kota Karakura. Kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**Keesokkan harinya**

Jinta, Ikkaku, Renji, dan Ichigo berkumpul di taman Karakura, tempat mereka biasa bermain. Tampaknya mereka masih syok dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"Malam tadi itu benar-benar menyeramkan, ya?" celetuk Renji yang menjadi korban uji nyali mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kata Kakek, ada seorang wanita baru di kuburkan di situ 2 hari yang lalu," lanjut Renji.

"Hah? Jangan-jangan dia itu yang menarik kakimu, Ren!" ujar Ikkaku. Renji menelan ludahnya.

"Tapi.. aku khawatir dengan Yumichika," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku juga," sahut Jinta dan Ikkaku bersamaan.

Mereka semua terdiam. Tiba-tiba…

"Haii teman-temanku!" sapa suara khas dari belakang mereka.

"YUMICHIKA?" seru mereka berempat kaget. Mereka langsung menggerumbungi Yumichika.

Yumichika bingung. Tak biasanya mereka begini.

"Syukurlah kau selamat!" seru Ikkaku senang sahabatnya datang.

"Eh?"

"Kukira kau dimakan setan," celetuk Renji ngawur.

"Hah?"

"Bahkan kupikir kaulah yang setan," timpal Jinta.

"Apa?"

"Benar," ujar Ichigo mendukung kata-kata ketiga sahabatnya.

Alis Yumichika terangkat naik. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Ah… sudahlah. Aku tak mengerti maksud kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf, aku tak bisa datang saat uji nyali malam tadi," ujar Yumichika menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya gatal.

(Chappy: Nah, lho…^^)

"…" Keempat anak polos ini saling memandang.

"Apa?" serempak keempat orang ini cengo.

"Yah… pokoknya aku tak bisa datang. Ayahku melarangku datang ke acara uji nyali karena ada kerabat jauh yang datang ke rumah," jelas Yumichika.

"Maaf, kalian jadi kurang pemain," ujarnya lagi sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi aneh dari keempat sahabatnya. Mereka berempat saling pandang satu sama lain dengan ekspresi aneh tentunya.

"Lalu… yang tadi malam siapa?" ujar Ichigo gemetar.

"Yang memegang undian no. 4," balas Ikkaku.

"Yang bersama kita," sahut Jinta

"Dan… mengambil kertas kuning," timpal Renji.

"?"

Ichigo, Renji, Jinta, dan Ikkaku langsung berkeringat dingin.

"HANTUUUUUUUU!" teriak mereka serempak.

~_**THE END**_~

Oh.. akhir yang gaje, singkat pula.

Maaf. Chappy tidak pandai membuat fic horor.

Tapi… siapa ya **anak yang memegang undian keempat**?

Ada yang tahu?

Jawab dengan meng-klik di bawah ini.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
